


Dragons of Gotham

by Sidhewrites



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Gen, Not really reverse!robins, Past Bruce Wayne/Catherine Todd, Reverse!Robins, TFFW: To Fluffy for Work, age fuckery, batfam, but they are out of order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidhewrites/pseuds/Sidhewrites
Summary: For years Jason Todd thought he was the only Dragon in Gotham, after the death of his mother Catherine.  That reality changes the night he decides to steal Batman's tires.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So as most things have gone for the Batfam discord prompts, this story has taken on a life of its own. So have some Dragon!AU Batfam, with a bit of age fuckery thrown in.

Jason paused, his gloved hands shook on the tire iron he had in his hands. He looked over his shoulder seeing the two tires he already had on his cart, sitting quietly where he had left them. He peered over the hood of the giant car he was sat next to, looking into the darkness of Crime Alley. Seeing nothing. He took a steadying breath, and went back to his task, spinning the iron quickly, another nut falling off into the rags he had placed beneath the tire. It’s only another minute before Jason is moving on to the fourth and last tire. If he can sell these, he’ll be set for several months, and he’ll be able to survive another winter in Gotham City. He won’t be struggling for food, he can get a better pair of boots, and maybe even a new hoodie to help keep him warm. 

There was a crunch of footsteps on gravel and Jason tensed, hands stilling, ears straining to catch every sound through the fabric of the hood of his sweater. He brought a hand up, tugged at the hood over his head making sure it was secure. He adjusted the grip he had on the iron, and stood, moving away from the car. The footsteps got closer and Jason is moving before he can think as he swung around, tire iron following, and he strikes out as hard as he’s able. 

It’s caught in a black gauntleted fist, and he followed the line of the arm up to broad shoulders, and a strong square face, hidden beneath a light swallowing, black cape. 

Batman.

_ ‘Shit.’ _

Jason tried to pull away and the hand gripping the tire iron dragged him forward, and the Bat’s other hand came up, grabbed his wrist, and lifted him off the ground. Jason brought his leg up and kicked at the armour covered stomach. The man grunted, surprised by the strength behind the kick. He recovered quickly, despite his surprise, and lifted Jason up a bit higher. Turning, he shoved Jason against the brick wall the Batmobile was parked next to. Bringing his face only inches from Jason's he growled, “What do you think you’re doing?”

Jason could feel the growl in his bones, and he can feel his own trying to rise to match, and he does everything he can to force it back, settled for just baring his teeth.

"Stealin’ yer tires. What's it look like?” Jason raised an eyebrow beneath his hood. “Aren’t y’supposed t’be some kinda great detective, or some shit?” 

Jason thought he could see Batman’s lip twitch, like he was trying to suppress a laugh. Just as soon as the smirk was there it was gone, and the Bat was back to being all business. 

“Where are you parents?" 

Jason can’t keep the derisive snort to himself and his laugh was harsh. “It’s nearly 3am, and I’m in Crime Alley. What make’s y’think I gots parents?” Silence greeted his statement and Jason rolled his eyes. “They’re both dead, a’ight? I’ve been on m’own f’years. I don’t need no one.” 

Batman is silent for several moments and Jason started to struggle against the strong grip that’s pinning him to the wall. “You goin’ to do somethin’ ol’man? Or do y’get off on pinnin’ kids t’walls?” 

That was definitely a laugh that the Bat tried to smother beneath a grunt, as he loosened his grip, letting Jason drop back to the ground. He kept a gauntleted fist wrapped in the red fabric of Jason’s hoodie, preventing him from escaping. He pulled Jason along behind him, and with the stride difference, Jason struggled to keep up. He tripped over his own feet and stumbled into Batman’s side, and he felt his hood start to slip. 

Batman felt him trip into him, but mistook it as an attempt at escaping. Before Jason could grab his hood and pull it back up, Batman had turned and gripped both hands in one of his, and froze at what he saw.

Emerging from the crown of wild curls on either side of Jason’s head, were curled black horns, tinged red, slightly pointed ears, and red and black scales mingled with tan skin around his ears and into his hairline. 

Jason renewed his struggles and tried to pull away, but the Bat just tightened his grip not letting him escape. “Calm down. I’m not going to hurt you.” 

Jason snorted.

“Sh’yeah righ’! That’s wha’they all say! Then they see th’horns an th'scales, and the beatin’s start. I know how this goes. Just ge’it over with and then lemme go!” 

Jason’s resignation to being beaten seemed to bring the imposing man up short, and he immediately dropped Jason’s hands, holding up one of his own. “Wait.” 

Jason stopped after taking a few steps back, giving himself some distance. In case he did end up having to run. He watched, suspicion and curiosity warring on his face, as Batman began disabling one of his gauntlets and pulling it off. He revealed at first what just looked like a scarred, tan hand, until there was a small waver of magic, and his nails went from clear and human like, to pointed and black, and hard. A match to Jason’s own. 

Jason immediately straightened and took a step forward before stopping himself. “Y-yer like me?” Batman nodded as he pulled his gauntlet back on, reactivating it. 

Jason’s mind was reeling. He couldn’t believe what he had seen. His mother had told him that they were the only ones. The only Dragons in Gotham. That his Father, his real father, hadn’t wanted him, and so he’d left. Willis Todd was just a human she had shacked up with to help hide them. Now his Mother was dead, killed by a hunter and Willis. Jason had only survived because he hadn't been home at the time, and Catherine had taken both her Murderers with her. 

But if Batman...if he was a Dragon, and Batman’s been in Gotham for years, and male Dragon’s didn’t allow non-related males in their territory, not long enough for young to be whelped anyways. That meant that...was he Batman's - 

“Yes, I’m a Dragon. I have some questions for you, and I need you to answer them as truthfully as your able. But one question first.” 

“What’s that?” Jason's voice sounded weak and shaky to his own ears. 

Batman smirked as he picked up the first tire from the cart, and moved to start reattaching it. “Are you hungry?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the current bug in my ear, so expect several updates in a row. It won't be a very long fic, I'm thinking maybe 5 chapters.

Jason looked around the cave, the drip, drip, drip, of water falling from stalactites to the river far below, echoed in his ears. The lights were almost too bright for his eyes and the hum of all the machinery was making him want to itch. He took a bite out of his fifth burger of the night to distract himself, chewing carefully so as not to choke like he had on his first one. In his defense he hadn’t eaten in a few days and that first bite of burger had been divine, and he couldn’t help but shove the whole thing into his mouth. He sat on a table in what Batman had described as the Medical area. Something about wanting to run a few tests.

Jason had answered all the questions the Bat had had for him on the ride out of Gotham, eating the extra-large fries that had come with his dozen burgers. How old Jason was. 15. When had he moved to Gotham? Born here. What his Mother’s name? Catherine Todd. Her Maiden name? Johnson. How was he so young, but able to take a hybrid form?

That one Jason hadn’t been able to answer. As far as he knew, up until his Mother’s death he had had no draconic features. He had always thought he was human. It wasn’t until he had come home, to find their small apartment destroyed, Willis and the unknown hunter a bloody mess, strewn across the room, and Catherine bleeding out against the wall, that he had learned the truth of his heritage.

Jason looked up,taking the last bite of his burger, as Batman approached his current seat. He had a tray in his hands with an array of instruments, a needle, some vials, and some kind of blue stone, a  colour similar to his teal eyes, runes etched into the surface. “Whassat?”

“Don’t speak with your mouth full.”

Jason swallowed his burger, shit-eating-grin on his face. “ Wha’s tha’stone y’got there?”

“It’s a rune stone I use to detect magic.” He explained as he set the tray on the stand next to the table Jason was sat on. “I believe your Mother may have put a glamour spell on you, to keep you in a mostly humanoid form. To help you hide. She was too weak to hide you completely, as she had been doing. She did what she could with the strength and  magic she had left.”

“Oh.” Jason paused, swinging his legs back and forth. He bit his lip, looking at Batman from underneath his bangs. “It won’...it won’ undo th’spell, righ’?”

Batman looked at him silently and Jason felt the inexplicable need to cower under the burn of the whiteout lenses. He held the gaze anyway, fighting the urge to shake.

“No, Jason, it won’t undo the spell. It will just tell me if it’s there.” He turned to pick up a large rubber tube and took a hold of Jason’s right arm, tying the tube above his elbow. “I’m going to take a blood sample first, then check the spell.”

“Sure,  wha’ever floats your boat.”

Jason sat patiently while two bottles of blood were drawn, slightly fascinated. He’d never seen his own blood before. He knew what  colour it was, a dark purple-red  colour , due to having seen so much of his Mother’s. He’d just never seen his  ** own ** blood. Once that was done Batman picked up the stone, instructing Jason to hold out his hand and dropped the stone into his outstretched palm. The stone was lighter than Jason expected and he turned it over a few times in his hands, looking at all the facets and how the harsh lights above reflected off its surface.

“Hold it still for a few moments, to give it a chance to work.”

“Oh, sorry.” Jason ducked his head. Batman ruffled his hair before pulling his hand away quickly. A blush scorched across Jason’s face, and his grip on the stone tightened.

“My apologies, I. ..I should not have done that without permission.” Batman turned and headed to a clunky looking machine across the room, taking the vials with him.

Jason shrugged , his eyes back on the stone, which was now glowing with an inner gold light, several runes echoed the new  colour, before it seemed to settle on one . “No big deal. Hey, Bats, the stone’s  glowin ’.  Tha’good ‘r bad?”

Batman didn’t look up from the machine he was working at, dropping some blood into it. “Good. It means that you are under a glamour spell. Which Rune is glowing?”

Jason looked back down at the stone, trying to pick out which rune was glowing more than the others. “ Uhh ,  th’wavy circle one with a cross through it.”

“Really?” Jason jumped when Batman appeared in front of him, catching the stone as it slipped from Jason’s fingers. “Interesting choice, though it’s served well for...how long have you been on your own Jason?”

“How’d you get over here so quick?”

Batman just smirked at him, a genuine show of emotion that he didn’t bother trying to suppress. “Magic. How long , Jason.”

“Oh uh...Mom died when I was 11, so almost 4 years I guess.”

Batman went still again, in a way Jason was starting to realize meant the man was surprised. “That’s, impressive, for that particular spell to have lasted so long. If you like I can strengthen it to what it should be.”

“ Wha ’ would it cost me?” Jason was immediately skeptical. No one offered their help for free. Batman had already been  _ too _ nice. Food, water, and no offering to fix the spell his Mother had put on him to keep him safe? Jason knew he should run when he had the chance.

“No cost. It’s unsafe for you to be wandering around Gotham such as you are. Not only for your own health,” Jason scowled turning away at the reminder of what usually happened when people saw his appearance. “But it’s also unsafe for your continued existence; as your Mother's death proved, there are still Dragon Hunters in existence.”

Jason paused, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he thought over Batman’s words. He took a breath, but before he could agree, two things happened in succession. The computer Batman had taken the blood to, began to beep loudly, a child’s voice, sharp and angry, came from the entrance to the medical area.

“Father, who is this?!”

Batman did that startled stillness again before  cursing loudly. “Son of a bitch.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3, lots of emotion in this chapter. Chapter 4 is almost done and should be up tomorrow, and then just one chapter left I think.

"Father, I asked a question. Who is this, and why is he in **our** home?" The new voice was haughty and cultured, with a slight accent that Jason couldn't place. Wasn't from around Gotham.

Batman tilted his head back, the universal sign of a parent begging for patience.

"_**Father**_." There was strength and power behind the word and Jason froze, hands tightened around the edge of the table.

He jumped when Batman patted his leg, “Stay.” Before he turned, heading for the staircase leading up to where they were. “Kit, you’re currently grounded, what are you doing down here.” 

It wasn’t a question. Apparently, Batman had had this conversation with the kid before. Jason leaned to the side, trying to see the new arrival around Batman’s bulk, blinking in surprise when he finally saw who had spoken. 

It was a kid, not much younger than himself. But not just any kid. He recognized him from the news a few years ago now, when Bruce Wayne took full custody of Damian al Ghul. His son with Talia al Ghul, heiress to some huge business in Asia or something. 

“** _ Holy shit. Bruce Wayne is Batman! _ **’

Jason was pretty sure he was going to start hyperventilating at any moment.

He knew Batman’s secret. He wouldn’t let him leave.

He was gonna die! 

Jason was brought out of his internal panic when Damian’s voice cracked in the still quiet of the cave. “Why is he here?” Was the demand instead of answering the question he’d been asked. Mouth like that would have gotten him killed on the streets. Didn’t the kid know how to keep his mouth shut. 

Batman...no Bruce, was silent for several moments as he stood before his visibly upset teenage son, whose green eyes seemed to glow, even under the bright fluorescent lights. Bruce sighed explosively and reached down, and gripping Damian’s shoulder gently guided him up the stairs, bringing him with him, back to Jason. Murmuring something in his ear as they walked. Whatever was said had Damian’s proverbial hackles lowering, and some calm returning to his face. 

Jason for his part, was impressed that he didn’t just spontaneously combust with how much he was trying not to let his overwhelming fear and panic show. As it was, he started babbling as soon as Batman reached him, “I swear, I won’ tell anyone who y’are. Not a soul. I’ll keep whatever secret y’want me to, I’ll leave Gotham, jus’ please don’t kill me.” 

Bruce stopped dead in his tracks, and stared. Jason shrunk down under that gaze, white-knuckled grip on the table, as he tried to keep from shaking. He bit at his bottom lip, to keep any more words from spilling out, nearly biting through the flesh. 

There was a small scoff from the teen next to Bruce that had Jason tensing even more. “Tt, imbecile.” 

“Bat-Kit that’s enough. Jason,” Bruce sighed, and Jason startled when a gloved hand entered his vision and took a hold of his chin, gently lifting his head. “I’m not going to kill you, Jason. That thought never crossed my mind. Do you know why I brought you here?” 

Jason shrugged, teal eyes moving between Damian and Bruce uncertainly. “T’get me off th’streets?” 

Bruce chuckled, letting his hand drop from Jason’s face. “Partly yes. But not only that. Do you know why I wanted a blood test?”

"Father?" 

Jason swallowed thickly, ignoring the sudden hissed conversation between Damian and Bruce, his own thoughts started to spiral. 

He’d been trying his hardest not to think of it. Of the thought he’d had, fleeting though it had been, about the _ Batman _ possibly being his birth Father. It was too wild a thought to even comprehend. So, he’d put it out of his mind, so as not to let the brief spark of hope he’d felt take root. Not wanting it to burn him, when it turned out to not be true. 

He shook his head, his body started to tremble as too many emotions warred with one another. Hope, fear, grief, pain, each trying to gain a foothold. “No, ‘s a lie!" His shout of denial had both Wayne's turning to face him. "She woulda tol’me. She woulda said it if you were my Father!” His voice went soft and quiet, hurt cracking around the edges. “Why wouldn’ she’ve told me?” 

“Because at the time, I wouldn’t have believed you. Catherine - “ 

“Don’! Don’ y’dare say her name!” Jason was panting now, eyes shut tight, his grip on the table beginning to twist the metal he sat on. 

Jason couldn’t see what was happening, but he could hear movement. The sound of another hurried, tense conversation, then footsteps retreating to another part of the cave, and the creak of armour as Batman shifted in front of him. 

“Jason, your Mother and I were friends, before she decided to leave the life of high society. It never appealed to her, the way it did for most women her age. She came to me before she left, to say good-bye, and then she was gone a few days later.” Bruce’s growl rumbled up out of his chest, before he managed to cut it off, but the sound had Jason opening his eyes, if only to keep an eye on the larger man’s movement. “I never knew she was pregnant. I didn’t know you existed.” Another sigh then and Batman looked at the floor for a moment, before looking back at Jason. “I knew she never left Gotham, she was a female in my territory, I would have known if she left. Her marrying Willis, to hide you was a good plan, and your Mother had always been skilled at magic. 

“I’m so sorry Jason. Sorry that you’ve had to be on your own for so long.” He took a careful step towards Jason, and raised his hands to push back the cowl. Sad, but determined blue eyes stared down at him, and Bruce placed his hands atop Jason’s shoulders, gripping gently. “I’m sorry that you didn’t know your heritage. Your Mother did it to protect you, not hurt you, but I’m sorry you’ve been without family. Without _ Home _.” 

Jason could feel something tugging at his chest, a feeling he hadn’t felt since his Mother died. He hadn’t known of its existence until the point, but he felt the connection shatter and break the moment his Mother took her last breath. This connection to family. To home. It was a feeling he thought he would never get again. 

Jason’s voice was thick with the tears he was trying hard to hold back. “Why, why are y’tellin me this?” 

“Because Jason, you are ** my son **, and you belong here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages right now for this AU  
Bruce 35  
Jason 15  
Damian 12


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4. Looks like this might actually turn out to be 6 chapters long. Next chapter is halfway to completion, and is turning out to be the longest chapter yet. I'm hoping to have that up by tomorrow, if not it will be early next week. Depends on how work goes this weekend.

Jason woke to bright sun streaming in through the windows, the warmth seeping into his skin, heating him from the outside in. It was the warmest he’d been in years and he was reluctant to wake from the wonderful dream he had found himself in. He stretched, feeling the silk sheets slid against his skin, and marveling how, for once, his joints didn’t ache, his bones didn’t hurt, and he didn’t feel exhausted from having to watch his own back all night. He rolled over trying to fight the  effects of the sunlight, dragging him from the embrace of sleep.

Jason yawned wide, tips of his fangs flashing in the light, before sitting up, lifting a hand to run it through his hair, trying to tame the wild mess of his hair. He startled halfway through a stretch when there was a knock on the door.

“Master Jason, are you awake?”

Jason stared at the bed spread for a moment, trying to remember who that voice belonged  to. He had been  bone tired when Bruce had showed him up into the Manor, Damian held in his arms, face tucked into his, their, Father’s neck. They had been met when they came out of an old Grand Father Clock of all things, and had been met by a distinguished older man, in a suit and bow-tie of all things.

“Uh, yeah, Alfred, I’m ‘wake.”

There was a click and the door to the room swung open, and Alfred stepped in a pile of clothes in his hands. “Good morning, Master Jason. How did you sleep last night?”

“Real good, better than I’ve had  inna long time.”

“Excellent. I’m pleased to hear that.” Alfred approached the bed laying the clothes he’d brought in near Jason’s feet. “I’ve brought you some of Master Bruce’s old things. They should suffice until we can get some things of your own.”

“Oh, ah thanks... y’didn ’ ‘ ave to  tha’Alfred .” Jason started looking around the room. Searching for his things, he had left them on the chair that night when he’d changed into the sleep pants that Alfred had lent him. He couldn’t see the black and red hooded sweater anywhere, or his jeans. That sweater had been a gift from his Mother’s. She’d given it to him a week before she had been killed. “My old shirt an’ pants  woulda been  fine .”

There must have been something in his voice that made Alfred look up. “I’m sure they would have been, but they’re currently in the wash. They’ll be back here, hanging up in the closet this afternoon.”

A tightness eased in Jason’s chest and he slumped a bit in the bed, taking a steadying breath. “Okay. Thanks.”

“You’re quite welcome. I will wait outside while you to get changed. Breakfast will be served the shortly, I’ll escort you down, so you do not get lost.”

Jason nodded as Alfred e xit ed the room,  looking down at the clothes that had been laid out for him. He slipped out of bed and padded across the plush carpet on silent feet. He stopped at the clothes and touched them hesitantly, expecting to feel silk or some other expensive fabric, but was surprised by the worn feeling of the cotton shirt, and then softness of the denim. They were well made, but they felt lived in, cozy, and Jason couldn’t quite keep the small smile off of his face, as he pulled the t-shirt on over his head.

* * *

Jason followed along behind Alfred as they entered a large, brightly lit kitchen, huge windows let in the late morning sunlight, and the smell of home cooking filled his nose. “Smells good, Alfred.”

Alfred gave a pleased little smile, and nodded his head at Jason. “Thank you, Master Jason. Please have a seat in the nook and I’ll bring you your breakfast shortly.”

Jason glanced over to the table indicated and made his way over, giving a small sigh of relief when he saw that the nook was empty. Bruce and Damian weren’t awake yet, which meant Jason had time to get his emotions a bit more under control. A lot had happened in such a short span of time, that Jason hadn’t really had time to process much of anything last night, before his exhaustion got the better of him.

He Bruce, and Damian had stayed down in the cave and talked for another hour before both of the boy’s eyes had started to droop. Damian wasn’t exactly thrilled that Jason would be staying, but had at least seemed to have started to accept it, by the time Bruce had led them up the stairs, and into the Manor.

Jason had wanted a younger sibling when he was little, but he had only asked his Mother once, when he had been very young, if she would have more kids. She had just smiled at him sadly, and held him close, and Jason had never asked again.

He looked up when a tired voice came from the direction of where he had left Alfred, “Good morning, Pennyworth.”

“Good morning, Master Damian. I’ll be bringing your breakfast out momentarily, if you would like to have a seat. Master Jason is already in the nook.”

Jason waited, holding his breath, as Damian joined him at the table. Both boys paused to stare at one another. Jason could see some similarities between them, they had the same nose, same set of shoulders, Damian at 12 just hadn’t grown into his yet. Jason distinctly remembered being a scrawny string of a kid up until recently. Jason had no doubt they’d both grow to be as tall and broad as their Father.

Damian seemed to come to some internal decision, after finishing his own appraisal of Jason and slid onto the curved bench opposite of Jason. “Good morning, Todd.”

Jason’s lipped quirked up at the formal address, “ Mornin ’ Damian. You know, you can  jus ’ call me Jason. No need to  b’so formal. ‘Specially this early in  th’day .”

Damian looked at him for several moments, before nodding slowly. “I will...endeavor to remember that.”

They lapsed into silence that didn’t get the chance to grow uncomfortable as Alfred wheeled over a cart with two plates of food, and several different beverage selections. Jason grinned up at the older man, taking in the sight of the food. “Looks even better than it smells. Thanks Alfred.”

“Yes, thank you Pennyworth, you’ve outdone yourself again.”

Alfred blinked in astonishment at Damian before smiling at both boys, moving their plates from the tray to the table. “Why thank you, it’s always nice to have one’s work appreciated. Master Bruce should be down to join you both shortly.” He added the glasses and cups to the table along with a jug of juice and a tea pot, before wheeling the tray away.

The pair ate in comfortable silence, though Jason could feel the tension starting to build. He knew Damian probably had questions for him, just as he had them for Damian, but neither was willing to break the quiet calm first.

Jason was halfway through his plate of pancakes and bacon when Damian coughed quietly across the table. Loud enough to be heard, but quiet enough that if Jason wasn’t ready to talk, he could ignore it as a simple clearing of the younger boy’s throat.

“Yeah, what’s up, kid?”

Damian scoffed a small scowl on his face. “My name is Damian, not kid. I do not believe we are familiar enough for nicknames just yet, To-Jason.”

“Fair ‘ nuff . What up, Damian?”

Damian nodded, pleased, “Thank you. I was going to ask if you would like a cup of tea. I was about to pour myself one.”

“Oh, uh sure.”

“How do you take it?”

Jason could feel a flush spreading across his face. “I’ve uh, never had tea before.”

Damian stared for a moment before nodding, picking up two cups. “We’ll try one milk and sugar for now, and we can adjust from there, see what your preference is.”

“Sounds great.”

* * *

Bruce entered the kitchen and had to pause at the sight before him. The sight of Damian, who’d been trying to teach patience and compassion to for years, outside of their night work, sitting across from Jason, who looked so out of his element he seemed smaller than Damian, and just talking. Getting to know one another. And he wouldn’t have been able to keep the smile off of his face if he had tried.

“How are you drinking that? It is more sugar than tea at this point.”

“It’s really bitter. ‘Sides it’s only three scoops,  tha’s’not mostly sugar.”

“Plebian.”

“Brat.” Jason smirked at the smaller boy as he shoved a large fork full of pancake into his mouth, being deliberately obnoxious.

Bruce could see Damian becoming increasingly annoyed at his new, older brother, and decided to interrupt before they dissolved into an argument. “Good Morning boys.”

Both looked up, slightly guilty looks on both of their faces.

“Morning Father.”

Jason quickly swallowed his mouthful before muttering, “Uh, Mornin’ Mr. Wayne.”

Bruce frowned as he approached the table, sliding into the space Damian provided him as the smaller boy slid further into the nook. “Jason, you don’t have to be so formal.” He  rasied a hand when Jason opened his mouth to protest. “I’m not asking you to call me Father, or Dad, or anything like that, not until you’re ready. I won’t force that title on you. But you can just call me Bruce.”

He watched as Jason absorbed the information, nodding as he took a sip of his tea. “ A’ight , I’ll try an’ remember that.”

“Thank you. Now I know last night was overwhelming, for both of you, but I want to emphasize that you can both come to me or Alfred with any questions or concerns. This is going to be an adjustment for both of you. I am however going to put one stipulation on you both. No fighting with each other physically.”

Both boys looked ready to protest, though Bruce was sure for different reasons, and he held up a hand to forestall any arguments. “Let me finish. Damian, I know you know how to fight, son. That’s not the point. You, for one, shouldn’t be physically fighting with your brother anyway.” He wrapped an arm around Damian’s shoulder, pulling him against him. “Two Jason is full Dragon, where as you are only half. Jason is physically, and magically stronger than you, even if some of his powers have been bound. He could seriously hurt you without meaning too.

“So, I ask that if either one of you starts to get that upset that you walk away, and that the other respects his brother’s reasoning to disengage in the argument. Am I clear?”

“Yes, Father. I understand.”

“I getcha.”

“Good, I’m glad we got that out of the way.”

There was a bit of an awkward silence as the three Wayne’s sat around the table. It extended until Alfred had brought Bruce his own plate of food, and departed with the boy’s empty plates.

It was broken by Jason, as he spun his empty tea cup in his hand, staring fixedly at the table top. “When, when  y’say my powers have been bound,  whadidja mean by that?”

Bruce poured himself a cup of tea, black with one sugar, as he answered. “Just what it sounds like. I did some more research on the spell that your Mother used to hide you in the form that you’re in. The reason why you had more of a hybrid form, is because she also bound a great deal of your latent magic.

“I strengthened that portion of the spell as well last night. Just until I can teach you to control your magic. I don’t want you accidently hurting yourself or others.”

Jason nodded, accepting the explanation. “ Tha ’ makes sense, I guess. I  wouldn ’ want  t’hurt anyone neither.”

It was Damian that spoke next, hesitation in his own voice, as he apparently tried to choose his words in way that wouldn’t upset his new brother. “So....what, what do we do know Father? How are we going to explain Todd...Jason coming to live with us. How are we going to explain the fact that he is your biological son?”

Bruce smiled, ruffling Damian’s hair as he took a bite of his own pancakes. He swallowed before answering, ignoring the scowl on Damian’s face at such a blatant display of affection. “Don’t worry, I have that already worked out. I won’t be as hard as you think it will be.”

Both boys stared at their Father, but he refused to explain further, a small secretive smile on his face. They met each other’s gaze across the table and rolled their eyes in unison. An act that had Bruce choke on some pancakes as he tried not to laugh.

Both boy’s eyes widened in panic, as Jason poured him a glass of water, and Damian pounded his back.

‘ _ This might go over smoother than I had originally thought _ .’


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Of this story. I will probably add more drabbles here and there, expanding on little plot bunnies I've dropped or have ideas for, but for now the story is done. Enjoy some Jason and Dami bonding moments, and more Bruce being a good dad.

1 month later:

Bruce groaned pinching the bridge of his nose, as the words on the handful of papers he held started to blur together.  Gaining custody  Jason was not going as smoothly as he had originally thought it would. Proving his paternity had been the easy part. It was policy in the State to blood test every child that came into the system, to see if they had any relatives living that could take them in, before transferring them fully into the foster system. Jason had managed to avoid the tests up until this point, by luck and a natural skill, of never once having been caught and arrested.

Once he and Alfred had convinced Jason to go to the police station, proving that Bruce was his Father had been easy. Explaining how Jason came to be in his care prior to being brought to the station also hadn’t been much of an issue. Jason wouldn’t be the first child Batman had brought to Wayne Manor, knowing that there was nowhere safer for a child to be for the night. Batman would have recognized Jason’s features, and everyone knew Bruce Wayne was the only Dragon in Gotham.  So , what better place to bring an obviously Draconic child?

It should have been open and shut, easier even tha n the battle for full custody of Damian.

This was the eighth form he’d had to fill out, dedicated to his budget, and how he planned to care for, and catch Jason up on his education, which he had already sent proof of Jason’s current tests, as well a detailed account of why a only a Dragon could , and should, raise another. It was even dangerous for human parent to raise a half dragon child. Especially between the ages of 10-18, when their magic was fluctuating the most, and at its most volatile. The Manor, having been built to house dragons by his great grandfather, was the best place for both Damian and Jason.

No , what the issue was, was the court system itself. For some reason CPS seemed to be making him jump through every hoop imaginable, and a few he was almost positive they were making up. They didn’t give him near this much trouble with Damian, even with Talia fighting tooth and nail with him.

He didn’t know why CPS was so reluctant to let him have Jason in his custody, as the only full-blood Dragon in the State, he should be the only one allowed to take Jason in. If only for the safety of Jason himself , and others. But they were resisting, and he was getting frustrated with it.

….Talia.

Bruce immediately grab bed for the phone on the desk and dialed a number he hadn't used in nearly 3 years. It only t ook three rings for someone to pick up on the other end. 

“Beloved. ”

“What ever it is you've done to have local CPS doubt my ability to be a suitable parent for  _ my son _ , you will undo immediately .”

“Or what, my love?” Talia’s voice was soft, gentle, the voice he remembered falling in love with all those years ago. He could he ar the venom beneath the words now. The daggers, sharpened and ready to strike, to kill. “Why should you get to have  ** two ** sons, while I am left with nothing.”

Bruce scowled at the air in front of him, fist clenching tight around the phone in his hand. “You came to me, because you didn’t want Damian to be used by Ra’s. You wanted him off his Grandfather’s radar.” Bruce ground his teeth, to keep the growl out of his voice. “You did not tell me he was my son; you would have kept him from me, if you hadn’t needed my help. Did you think I wouldn’t find out who he was? That I would n’t know the second he walked through the door, that he was  ** _ mine _ ** .”

“Of course, I knew you’d discover him. Even if you weren’t what you are, you would have known. What I did not anticipate was that you would  _ take him from me _ .”

Bruce sat back in his chair, his free hand gripping the arm of it, being careful of his claws, making sure not to scratch or wreck the wood and leather. Alfred would be upset if he destroyed another chair. His eyes glowed an eerie blue in the light of his office, and he fought to keep his voice quiet, knowing his boys would be home soon.

“You think I would allow a dragon child, mine or not, to be within 100 0 miles of Ra’s al  Ghul ? Knowing what he is? What he wants? Come now Talia, you’re smarter than that. You had to have known what I would do.”

“You ’ ve kept him from me for almost three years, I  – "

“I never intended to cut you out of Damian’s life, you’re his Mother, and he loves you. But after what you did,” Bruce doesn’t fight back the growl this time, lets it rumble  through the air , showing more than words could tell how angry Gotham’s Dragon was. “No. If Damian asks to see you, we can discuss it then, but not before. If you had wanted to continue to be a part of  ** our ** child’s life, you should have thought of that before the stunt you pulled.”

Bruce sat up straight, and though his words were steady, they thrummed with an anger he was barely restraining. No one, no matter how much he might, or may have cared for them, no one threatened what was his.

“Now you  ** will ** undo whatever you have done to put doubt in the Gotham CPS’s mind, and stop hindering me from taking in Jason, as is my right. Or I will show you just how vindictive the wrath of a Dragon can be. Am I clear?”

“Give me one good reason.” Talia’s voice was ice over the line, he could almost taste her rage, and he answered it with his own.

“Because if they doubt me with Jason, they may start to doubt me with Damian, and what you had feared when you sent him to me, may become a reality. In damning one child, you would damn both. Is that what you want?”

There was silence for several moments, and Bruce waited patiently, “No. I. ..I will do as you ask.”

“Thank you, Talia.”

Before she could say anything else, Bruce hung up the phone, and then cradled his head in his hands, rubbing at his temples. He had loved her at one point, still did in a way, but any affection he might have had left burned to ash and dust in his heart. Crumbling like  old stone.

Thoughts of love lost and broken faded from his mind when the sound of feet on carpet reached his ears. His sons were home, safe, and whole, and soon they would both be his in name, a s well as  blood. He smiled as he set aside the papers that had been vexing him earlier. He’d finish them later, before he and Damian went on patrol. For now, he just wanted to see his sons.

* * *

2 Months Later:

Jason flopped face down on the sofa, groaning into the cushions, and Damian looked down at him from his stool, Violin and bow held in one hand, while he flipped through the pages of a music book with the other. “Todd.”

“ Daaammmmiii , I’m  dyin ’.”

“Please? Then I can go back to being an only child.” Damian smirked, turning the page once more before he adjusted his violin, beginning to tune it.

“ Yer an asshole, kid.” Jason raised his head enough to glare at his younger brother, before dropping his head back down, facing Damian. “I’m  bein ’ serious ‘ere. All this schoolwork B’s  gots me  doin ’ trying to catch up for fall, ‘s  gonna be  th’death o’me . I’m  gonna en’ up buried under a mountain of paper, an’ numbers, an’ words.”

“You’re being dramatic.” He ran his bow across the strings, frowned and tuned the strings a bit more.

“’m not. The  readin ’ and the history stuff is easy. The library’s ‘round Gotham are free  t’use , if  y’don ’ take the books  outta them, so I’m not so far behind on  tha ’.”

“Then what are you - “

“Math Damian! Numbers are stupid. In  wha ’ world am I  gonna need God damned algebra? Or Calculus?” Jason sat up, pulling his legs up onto the couch, wrapping his arms around his knees and buried his face there. “It’s fuckin’ stupid.”

Damian stared at his older brother’s defeated posture for several moments, worrying at his lower lip briefly.  Jason was loud, brash, and over confident to a degree that often got on Damian’s nerves. Seeing him so defeated now...it disquieted Damian in a way he didn’t like.

Damian looked at his book, before reaching forward, and flipping back a few pages. He played a few bars of the song he’d selected, watching Jason out of the corner of his eye. When Jason made no other movements, Damian continued. It was a calming melody, one that Father had played for him when he first came to the Manor, unsure of his place, of his welcome. Grandmother had used to play if for him, Father had said, when he was young, to help calm him.

He played through until the song was finished, and opened his eyes, unsure of when he had closed them. A quick glance to his left and he could see that Jason now rested his chin on his knees, staring blankly at the floor. He still looked frustrated but less defeated.

He cleared his throat lightly as he turned the pages, flipping back to his original song. “I heard Alfred talking to Father  the other  night, down in the cave.” He saw Jason move his gaze from the floor to Damian. “He says for being out of school for so long, he’s impressed with the progress you’re making.”

Jason sat up a bit at that, “Really?”

Damian nodded. “Yes.”

“Oh.”

The brothers lapsed into silence as Damian began playing again, the melody a bit more sober than the previous, but building into something brighter as it went on; filling the Manor with light and hope. Jason slowly unfurled from his hunched position, spreading out to lay flat on the couch, hands behind his head, eyes closed.

“Thanks, Damian.”

* * *

3  months later:

Jason whistled to himself as he put one of the book’s he'd been flipping through back on the shelf, trying to find a book that grabbed his attention. He was supposed to be doing a comparative essay for Alfred, finding similar themes between a more modern book and a classic, and which book portrayed them better. His perusal for a suitable book was interrupted several minutes later by an enraged yell from the direction of the bedrooms, immediately followed by a screech of, “TODD!!”

Jason smirked as he pulled one book from the shelf. He dropped into the closest seat, kicking one leg up over the arm, flipped the book open, and waited.

It took Damian less than five minutes to find him, stomping into the library, sparks cracking around his fingers. “Todd! Fix what you did right now!”

“Don’t know  whatch yer talkin ’ ‘bout, Damian.” Jason grinned as he turned the page of his book.

“Like hell you don’t.”

Jason blinked, twitched empty fingers, as Damian ripped the book out of his hands. He tilted his head up, and suppressed the grin he wanted to give at the sight of the furious scowl on Damian’s face. “Why don’t  y’tell me what  y’think I’ve done, and I’ll tell  ya , if  yer right or not.”

“You did something to my room, and you’re going to fix it.” Damian’s words trailed off into a growl, and Jason had gr ou nd his teeth to keep from responding in kind. Taking a deep breath, forcing himself to relax, counting back from 10, like Bruce had been teaching him.

“And what ’ xactly is it  y’think I did?”

“I don’t...I don’t know, but you did something to it. I know you did.”

“If  y’can tell me what it is  y’think I did, I’ll fess up to it.” Jason leaned forward and took the book back from Damian, easy smile on his face. He stood, patting Damian on the shoulder. “Until then, no one’s  gonna believe  ya kid.”

Jason continued whistling the tune he had been before Damian walked in, flipping the book back open, a satisfied smile on his face.

3 Days later:

Jason opened the door to his room, pausing in the threshold to stare. He had to say, he was impressed.

Every. Single. Surface. Every single inch of his room was covered in tinfoil. Kid had even gotten it on the ceiling. He strode across the floor, heading for the bathroom, and....yup.; he’d even gotten the bathroom. He stepped back out and surveyed his room again, letting out an impressed whistle, then headed back towards his door, heading for Damian’s room.

He knocked, waiting patiently for the door to be answered. It only took about a minute until he was greeted by Damian, who as per usual recently had an annoyed look on his face when around or near Jason. “What do you want , Todd?”

“ Y’covered my room in tinfoil.”

A pause as Damian decided whether or not to admit it, then, “I did.”

“Figured it out, I see.” Jason crossed his arms, leaning against the door frame.

“You moved all my furniture 3 inches to the left.”

Jason couldn’t quite help the twitch of his lips when he asked, “How many times did  ya trip or stub  yer foot ‘fore  y’figured it out?”

“Enough.”

“Hmm, guess  tha’means the balls in my court now then.”

“It does.”

“Okay then. Ground rules.”

A look of confusion flashed across Damian’s face. “There are rules for this absurdity?”

“Of course, al’ wars have rules, kid.”

Damian waved a hand, “Proceed then.”

“ Righ ’. Rule 1: No pranks that have  th’potential t’cause bodily harm. Rule 2: Don’t touch Alfred,”

“I’m not an idiot, Todd. I don’t have a death wish.”

“Good. Rule 3: No pranks ‘fore big tests, events, or  anythin ’ like that. Rule 4:  Nothin ’ that can permanently damage personal belongings. Deal?”

Jason watched as Damian mulled over the terms laid before him, before he nodded, holding out a hand for Jason to shake. “Deal, on the condition that we can continue to add rules as we go?”

Jason grinned gripping his younger brother’s forearm and waited for Damian to complete the gesture before nodding. “Deal.”

* * *

6 months later:

“Damian! What happened?” Jason dropped his bag as Damian entered the study the two had claimed for themselves in the Manor.

“Nothing, I’m fine.” Damian dropped his own bag next to his usual chair, and dropped into the soft cushions heavily, letting his head tip back against the back of it, eyes closed.

Jason tilted his head and looked his little brother up and down quickly, besides the black and swelling right eye, his normally immaculate uniform was rumpled and dirty, grass stains on the knees and one sleeve, his knuckles were red, and swollen in a few places. ‘ _ At least the kid got a few hits in _ .’

“Fine my ass.  Y’didn ’ have that black eye when we left this  mornin ’, an’  y’didn ’ have it at lunch-“

“I said it’s nothing, Todd. So, just drop it.” Damian didn’t open his eyes to look at Jason, just turned his head away, facing as much away from him as possible without actually leaving the room.

“... Dami ...”

“Please, Jason....I -”

Jason watched astonished as a tear slipped out of Damian’s un-swollen eye, and a hand came up to scrub it away furiously. “Okay, okay kid. We don’ ‘ ave t’talk about it right now. Wait ‘ere.” Jason walked out of the room quickly, heading for the closest washroom, and a med kit. He returned a few minutes later to see that Damian hadn’t moved at all. “ A’ight Dami , sit up a bit, let’s get  ya at least cleaned up ‘fore B gets home.”

Damian did as  he was  directed , pushing himself up and facing Jason. He sat silently as Jason muttered at himself, setting up to clean his brother’s face and hands.

Jason could guess what this was about. Bruce had finally gotten CPS off his back, and over the winter holidays had officially claimed Jason as his son. It wasn’t a secret what he was, not with him having been staying at Wayne Manor, and Bruce fighting for him for 6 months, and he knew that Damian’s classmates were giving him shit about it, not that he could prove it. Not until now anyway.

Jason wanted to ask what they’d said this time that had finally pushed  Damian’s temper over the edge, but knew that it wouldn’t be appreciated, not right now. Not when Jason was probably part of the reason Damian had got in a fight.

Jason scowled as he gently gripped Damian’s chin, turning his head so he could get at the cut above his eye. “Look, Damian, I know we don’ always get along, but...but if  yer havin ’ trouble with, well with  anythin ’, you can ask me  fer help. Okay?”

Green eyes stared into Jason’s teal, searching for what, Jason wasn’t sure, but Damian must have found what he was looking for, because the kid nodded, closing his eyes and letting Jason continue.

“Good. Now,  wanna know  somethin ’ that used to always make  m’feel better after I got in fights?” Jason dropped the gauze into the trash bin next to the chair and zipped up the kit, smirk on his face.

Damian opened his eyes, raising his one uninured brow archly. “What, exactly did you have in mind. ”

Jason’s smirk widened into a Cheshire grin, a hint a fang peeking out.

Bruce paused at the foot of the spiral stairs leading down into the Cave, taking in the sight before him. Rows upon rows of brightly  coloured streamers, and what looked like toilet paper decorated the cave. Hanging from lights, the computer, wrapped around the car, now looking more like a  pinata than a vehicle, and wrapped around the cases that held his various suits.

As he walked further into the cave, he could see more and more things that were beginning to make his eye twitch. Signs hanging from stalactites, proclaiming ‘Batman Smells’, or ‘ Riddler’s actually funny, you’re just old.’ ‘Bat-Kit is cooler than Batman.’

Bruce sighed pinching at the bridge of his nose, taking a few deep breaths. While he was glad the boys were getting along, they knew the cave was off-limits to any games or pranks they wanted to get up to. “Jason. Damian. I know you’re both down here.” A pair of laughs echoed around the cave, bright and happy, and Bruce had to fight to keep the smile off his face, trying to remain stern. “Boys, come out here please.”

His request was greeted by more laughter, though it was coming closer. He waited patiently as his sons emerged from the darkness of the cave. The innocent looks they had on their faces would have fooled the devil, if it wasn’t for the bit of streamer stuck in Jason’s hair, and the smudge of white paint on Damian’s tanned cheek. His eyes focused on the bruise on Damian’s eye right away, at the cut above his eye brow.

“Damian, what happened?” All previous thoughts vanished as Bruce zeroed in on his youngest child’s injuries. Damian was sturdier than most humans, so someone would have had to have hit him very hard to have given him a black eye.

“Nothing concerning Father. It won’t be happening again.” Damian dropped his gaze to the floor for a moment, before meeting Bruce’s eyes again.

Bruce sighed and gave both boys a disapproving look.  “What have I told you boys about -”

Damian cut him off quickly. “It wasn’t Jason, Father.”

“Yeah, B, thanks for the trust.” Jason scowled, arms crossing over his chest, and taking a step away from Bruce, turning away slightly.

Bruce reached out, but stopped when Jason took another step back.  “You’re right, I apologize, Jason. That was an unfair accusation. You boys have kept to my one request spectacularly so far, I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions.” He met Jason’s gaze and waited for his oldest to nod in acceptance before continuing. “I would however like to know what happened.”

Damian scowled, scuffing his foot along the floor, fingers twisting in the hem of his shirt. “Damian...”

“ Oj , c’mon B, let  th’kid be.” Bruce watched as Jason slung an arm around his younger brother’s shoulders, tugging him against his side. “He says it won’t be  happenin ’ again, so let’s move on  t’other things. Like supper. I’m starved!”

He looked back and forth between both his sons, before sighing, looking to the ceiling. “Very well then. Supper first, then you two are coming down here to clean up this mess. No patrol for  either of you, until every last scrap of streamer is gone. Am I understood?”

“But Father-”

“ Aw , but B, it’s was just some harmless fun.”

“I’m sure it was, and you can clean up your harmless fun after dinner. Get going.”

Both boys filed passed him, scowls on their faces. “Killjoy.”

Bruce laughed clapping both of his boys on their shoulders.  “Didn’t you boys know?” He smirked when his boys looked back at him.  “ Batman is all Justice, and no fun. But Bruce,  he  was thinking about ice cream for dessert.”

“Yes!”

“Of course, only after you two have finish cleaning up the Cave.” The groans of annoyance had Bruce’s laughter echoing around up the staircase and into the Manor above.

* * *

3 years later:

The normally dark Gotham night was ablaze with orange and red, as the flames from the inferno licked higher into the sky. The yells from the crews below and the screams of the apartment’s denizens echoed up, filling the sky with sound.

Batman was across on an opposite roof, while Bat-kit and Falcon prowled across one directly in front of the burning building, watching, looking, making sure everyone got out. Another quick scan with their masks had Falcon pausing, turning to face the building more fully, scanning again.

A curse and Falcon was moving, running across a rooftop, a line already coiled around his hand.

“Falcon? What are you -”

“There’s a kid, 15 th floor, south-east corner.”

“Father!” Kit was right on his heels, pulling out his own line.

“Falcon, don’t-”

Falcon growled, annoyed, but leapt anyway, throwing out his line, catching it on the top of the burning building. “ Yer on  th’other side,  y’ain’t gonna make it here in time. I’ll  get’im .  Lemme do m’job.”

Falcon let go of his line and wrapped his cape tight around his face, crashing through the window. He timed it well, and hand his arms wrapped around the small boy, covering them both in the fire-resistant material of his cape, putting his back to the flames as they rushed out into the night, through the whole he had made. He looked down to messy, too long black hair, and could see bright violet purple eyes, peeking through the strands, tear tracks in the ash on his face he couldn’t have been any older than eight, maybe nine years old. “Hold on, kid,  imma get  ya outta here.”

The kid could only tremble against Falcons chest, fingers twisted tight into the material of his suit. Jason grabbed another line and his grapple, knowing he was going to need the extra pull to get him and the kid out of there safely. “What’s  yer nam kiddo? I’m Falcon.”

“Timothy.”

“Timothy huh? That’s a pretty big name  fer such a little guy. How’s about I call  ya Timmy?”

The kid glanced up at him, eyes wide, and nodded. “ Ya ? Cool. Do  y’know where  yer parents are Timmy?”

“Not here.” Is the small admission against his chest, and he feels him tense, like Falcon might yell at him.

“Not here, they go out or soemthin’?”

He feels Timmy shake his head, fingers tightening in the grip he has on his suit. “No, they’re out of the country. On a dig.”

Before Falcon can comment on  ** that ** statement, a crack of wood had Timmy burying his face back into Falcon’s chest, a small whimper reaching his ears.

Falcon shoves down the anger he can feel bubbling in his chest, biting back the growl that wants to rumble out, and forces himself to focus on the problem at hand. “Okay Timmy, we’ll talk about that later, right now we’re  gonna get  outta here. So, I need ya t’hold on  t’me real tight,  a’ight ? Real tight, that’s right,  jus’like that.” Falcon made sure the cape was wrapped tight around Timmy, without impeding him in any way and made for the window. He grabbed the top of the window pulling down with all his weight to make sure it would hold him for the few seconds he needed then stepped out.

“Okay, Timmy, we’re  gonna fly now. This is where I need  ya t’hold tight, and whatever happens, don’ let go  o’me . Okay?”

Timmy nodded against his chest, wrapping his arms and legs as tight around him as he could. “Atta boy,  yer bein ’ so brave kid.” Falcon raised his grapple and shot it back towards the roof he had started from, where Kit and Batman were now waiting. Once he was sure his line was secure, leapt, feeling the wind tug at his hair and cape, and Timmy tried to cling tighter. He hugged him with his free arm muttering what reassurances he could as he started on the upswing to the roof top.

“Almost there, kiddo.  Yer doin ’ so good Timmy.” A second later and they had landed on the roof and his Father and Brother were on him in an instant.

“That was the most reckless thing I have seen, were y ou trying to get yourself killed?”

“I know I joke about being an only child again, Falcon, but if you could refrain from offing yourself because of your stupidity, I would appreciate it.”

“Aww, Kit, you do care. And B, I couldn’t  jus ’ let  th’kid burn. You  woulda done the exact same thing if  y’had been close enough.” Falcon turned his attention back to the kid cuddled against his chest, unwrapping him from inside his cape, and smoothing his hair back from his face.

“Now, what’s this ‘bout  yer parents  bein ’  outta the country?”

And just like he knew it would, Batman’s focus moved from worry to his son, to worry over a possibly neglected child. He grinned over at Kit, once Batman had taken over questioning Timmy, and he could see his little brother roll his eyes even behind the domino mask, but he could see the scowl that he was fighting not to show.

If it was one  thing they all hated, it was seeing a child neglected. Falcon grinned down when he felt Timmy sink further into his chest, exhausted after the night’s events and the Bat’s questions. He placed a hand gently on the boy’s head, and turned his attention back to his Father as he stood.

“Kit you’re with me. Falcon take Tim to Wayne Manor; I’ll talk with the Commissioner.” Batman was scowling, shoulders drawn tight, fists clenching. He was sure that if B didn’t have such good control, he’d be spitting fire by now.

“You got it Boss.”

Falcon frowned as he stood, picking Tim up easily, worried, now that he could focus on it, on how light the kid was. He glanced back as Kit and Batman leapt into the night, keeping the smirk off his face by the skin of his teeth. If the set to the Bat’s shoulders was anything to go by, he and Damian would be getting a new little brother very soon.

He hefted Tim up higher onto his shoulder, so the boy was a bit more comfortable, head lolling against Falcon’s shoulder in exhaustion. “Don’ worry kid, we’ll make sure that  yer taken care of from now on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages:  
Bruce: 38  
Jason: 18  
Damian: 15  
Tim: 9


End file.
